The Silver Streak
The Silver Streak is Beck Oliver's RV. He lives in it because his parents says if he lives under their roof he must go by their rules. It is filled with old signs and knick-knacks. It is a major set in Survival of the Hottest. Information Mr. Oliver purchased the RV from rapper Fat Biscuit. It has bulletproof windows, and the air conditioner only runs with the car engine running. There are no other exits or backdoors. Some of the furniture and objects in the RV include a fish tank, two beds, a wall thermometer, a neon sign outside reading the name, the dashboard of a Ford Mustang, and a 1970's styled carpet. Beck's RV is an Airstream travel trailer with two axles. Airstreams have been traditionally aerodynamic and built out of aluminum since they were constructed in the 1930s. Given the fact that this one lacks a panoramic windshield, as well as the history of gang-related violence that has infiltrated rap music and culture, this particular model was more than likely built during the 1980s. According to a picture on TheSlap.com the door of the Silver Streak is jacked up, because Jade thought a girl was in there with Beck, but it turned out to be an episode of iCarly. Jade Dumps Beck In this episode, Jade breaks up with Beck because he is caught with Alyssa Vaughn, a model and rich daughter of an entrepenuer. Basically, Jade goes to Tori to fix things between her and Beck, because she misses him. Here we see Tori enter Beck's trailer for the first time. However, she finds that Beck is actually relieved not to be dating Jade, claiming that she never did anything nice for him. During a discussion over her failed attempt to reunite them, Jade remembers that Beck has always wanted a dog, specifically a Rottweiler. Putting the dog in the RV, the dog attacks what Tori and Jade believe to be Beck, but then realize that it was Beck's father. This is the first time Beck's RV is shown to viewers. Survival of the Hottest In this episode, a heat wave is passing through Los Angeles, so the gang decides to go to the beach in Venice. They go on a Saturday, with the RV hooked to the back of Beck's Uncle's truck. When Beck and Jade go to check on Cat, Tori, Robbie, Rex, and Andre, Cat runs out to urinate, and Beck and Jade go inside the trailer. When the gang is getting their things together, a gigantic motor home parks right in front of the trailer's only door, causing them to get trapped inside. They eventually get out by Cat coming inside hours later, and realize the motor home had left hours ago. Wi-Fi in the Sky In this episode Beck has a video chat from the trailer with Tori, Andre, and Cat in an effort to help finish working on a script for Mr. Gradstein's class. Jade interrupts the chat to talk to Beck when he notices a puppy in his hands, which Andre mentions belongs to a cheerleader. Naturally, Jade storms over, and kicks the door in, only to find later on that the cheerleader is in grammar school, making her realize she has nothing to be jealous over. Trivia In episode, Survival of the Hottest, the door is a push door from the inside, but in Wi-Fi in the Sky, Jade kicks the door open from the outside of the RV.﻿ Category:Season 1 Category:Locations Category:Images of Beck Oliver